


To Be Above

by KNCon



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNCon/pseuds/KNCon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Mitsuo Kubo's story told by himself in the police department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Above

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fic, I'm sorry if it bad I'm new to writing this kind of stuff. This story only includes Mitsuo. Dojima and Adachi do not make an appearance.
> 
> ..Please go easy on me

  
When I was a boy, they said I was quiet. I mean, why would I need to talk? Nobody was around, dad was usually busy at work and mom. And mom. Well, she didn't like to talk to me, I couldn't see then but now I could tell she was like all the others. _An idiot, a dumbass, a whore._ Maybe that's the reason dad left her, well she deserved what she got, she deserved to be alone after what she did. _The bitch the bitch the bitch._ But before my dad left he gave me this hand held game console. And let me tell you, it was _incredible._ I wasn't the peasant in the town, I wasn't that soldier in the space fleet being sent to their death. No no no, I was the _king._ I was the one who rallied the army to victory. I was the one who made my enemies tremble before me. And that's why I _hate_ my father. The betrayer, traitor, back stabbe- **DIE DIE DIE**. When the divorce files came in my father gave mother full custody. From then on she spent a lot of her time in her room. The empty bottles of alcohol rose over flowed from the recycling bin. My alcoholic mother managed to get my dad to pay child support, and apparently also enough she didn't have to either. From what she said, "I got dirt on that shithead." Well, too bad most of the money was spent on her addiction, _the bitch the bitch the bitch_.

Well, after awhile she started to get tired of having me around. And what could I do? I logged in most likely a thousand hours on the three games I had. So, to shut me up she got me a game every few months. I was playing so much the letters wore off the hand held, there were cracks in the plastic from when my fidget attacks of rage occurred. _I can't pass that level, I can't lower the brightness, why can't I just kill it now._ Eventually I entered school, sadly I lacked in social skills and the only way I could communicate was by reciting lines from the games I played. They worked in the game, they could say them confidently, why couldn't I in school?  
 _"Hey there, you wanna play ball?"_  
 _".."_  
 _"Hey, you okay or sumthin?"_  
 _"..."_  
 _"..U-uh.. Teache-"_  
 _ **"MY NAME IS SERGEANT LASERMAN, I'VE TRAVELED THE WHOLE GALAXY ENDING THOSE WHO I DEEM UN-FIT FOR THE WORLD IM CREATING."**_  
She ran off, _the bitch, the bitch, the bitch_.  
I was sent to the principals office a lot for scaring my peers due to these recitings. Once and awhile my mom would have to come. Her hair would be in a poor excuse for a pony tail, she would have three layers of bags under her eyes which made her eyes look like they were resting over a depressed rainbow.  
What a freak.  
People at thought first thought I was this smart guy, that I was quiet because I was wise. Well, one day we had a test, some stupid stupid stupid test. Sadly this one I forgot to hide my failing mark and _some fucker_.. Grabbed my test and waved it around the class shouting, _"Hey, the freaks an idiot."_ The fucker, the idiot **THE SCUM**. He had no right, _no right_. Well, the following afternoon I confronted him when nobody was around. I stood there, glaring, looking at the scum in front of me holding his scummy bike. I couldn't handle it, I couldn't handle looking at him and being "civil". I threw the first punch, straight to his jaw. To my surprise the guy wasn't just scum but had been taking martial arts sense he was five, to what his records say. That night I came home with swelled bloodshot eyes, multiple bruises, and I lost a couple of my teeth in the back of my mouth.  And my mom, she _laughed_ at me, I tried explaining to her what happened as I cried. She stopped laughing after awhile and got annoyed by my crying. She grabbed my console and threw it at me, screamed at me, and told me to go to my room.

  
 _The bitch the bitch the bitch the bitch the bitch I trusted her I trusted her I trusted her._

  
After a couple more years, I started to get lonely. My lack of socialization was low but the years before it was easier to tolerate. But it dug _into me_ , it dug more and more into me. By then I had a home console, a 20 inch TV, and a padlock. _Like I'd let that bitch interrupt me._ I started to play games that involved talking to people. Dating simulations were the best.. The way they could make the girls.. **so pretty..** It induced me into a love sick coma for a whole summer. There was this one game.. I can't even remember the name, hehe.. But I remember the girl.. Her name was Sakura, kind of funny.. You meet her at a cherry blossom festival that your childhood friend brings you too. Gosh that childhood friend character was _a bitch_ , I wanted to _hurt_ her, make her stop giving her bitchy sass to me. Well.. I probably played that game, 38.50 times, every time was Sakura. I couldn't get enough of her.. She was, real, so real to me. But as time went on I knew every dialogue she spoke. One day at school this fucker called me a freak and managed to get the whole class against them. Like they could handle anybody as great as me.. Sadly I ran out of the school crying, I went back home, by then it was a quiet sniffle and I could sneak past mother. Good thing she was knocked out from the alcohol she had in the morning. So I began to play the game, but for some stupid reason I started to cry, I tried to start talking to her.. Out of the game. She kept smiling, laughing, her voice was to happy. That's when I realized she was just like them, like the scum at school. I had a fit of rage and shoved a pillow to my face to muffle the screams. I quickly slammed my hand against the console to get the disc out. For the following week my activity was solely turning that disc to a fine powder.

 

After that I stopped playing those kind of games. So eventually I got into highschool. It was different, I mean they were still all scum, but they managed to keep to themselves, in an attempt to avoid me. Like I needed them, by then I had a revelation. I don't need them, I just need to be above them.

_Above my mom,_

_above those students,_

_above Sakura,_

_above that kid who made my mom look at me in **disgust**._

Anything to make me _above_. So that's why I killed Mr. Morooka, I wanted to be above the killer, he was nothing to me, nothing. Sad thing is I'm telling it to you people, you people, who think **I'm** crazy. If I'm crazy then **YOU ALL SHOULD BE IN AN ASYLUM I DESERVED TO KILL HIM.** I deserved to be better than him. I deserve to be above all of them. 


End file.
